Simplify the following expression: ${2(-t-4)-3(5+3t)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-t-4}{)} - 3(5+3t) $ $ {-2t-8} - 3(5+3t) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -2t-8 {-3(}\gray{5+3t}{)} $ $ -2t-8 {-15-9t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - 9t} {-8 - 15}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-11t} {-8 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11t} {-23}$ The simplified expression is $-11t-23$